Amelia Evans
'Amelia Evans ' is an E-Pandora from the E-Pandora Project. She is currently the strongest among all E-Pandoras. Background An Evolution Pandora who is said to be "three times stronger" than other E-Pandoras. She can use Double Accel, but has a lag in between turns. Elizabeth though easily defeats her without even utilizing her Volt Weapon. She was the first E-Pandora to try the Mark III medicine, which was a failure and almost killed her. It is revealed that she has a younger brother who is in a wheelchair. Her Volt Weapon is a unnamed light lance with a whale-knife blade. Appearance Amelia has long white hair with one bang (which is coloured crimson) covering her forehead and a part of her right eye. Prior to the Mark III drug testing, she had full, complete crimson hair; the drug drained the color from her hair as it was killing her, save for the small piece of her bangs that survived when they barely saved her life. Her eyes are greyish-yellow, and her physical structure is that of a average Pandora. Personality In her mock battle with Elizabeth, Amelia is shown to be strong-willed and determined, as she continues to fight even after she is beaten badly and given a concussion, a trait reminiscent of Satellizer. Outside of battle, Amelia has been shown to be a natural-born leader, as she could calm down the upset E-Pandoras after the first mock battle. However, she easily lost her composure when speaking with Elizabeth, showing her inferiority complex with the original Pandoras. It is also shown that she is self-sacrificing, being the first to volunteer to use the Mark III medicine, which almost killed her. Story E-Pandora Project Arc Amelia was first introduced during the presentations and welcoming ceremony, coming off as a calm and collected person. When shown with just with her friends, however, she is shown to be very strong-willed and motivates all the other E-Pandora. During the mock battles after easily being defeated by Elizabeth, she goes into the first stage of a Nova Form, with Elizabeth later realizing she is unconscious. After the mock battles, she visits Dr. Scarlett Ohara's office, telling her that she could kill her and the other E-Pandora's with the Mark IV–an even stronger and more lethal version of the Mark III medicine, which nearly killed Amelia in the past. Despite her objections towards the medicine, Dr. Ohara still presumed with the medicine plan. Later when Gina received the Mark IV and destroyed the lab, Gina tried to kill Amelia and the others, no longer having control over her body. Elizabeth saves Amelia from getting hurt by sending a curved Nova beam toward the middle of them. Elizabeth creates a barrier but Gina easily breaks it and beats up Elizabeth. Before Elizabeth could receive a fatal blow, Amelia pushes her away and takes the near-fatal blow, which she survives later. She then took an immediate dislike towards Charles Bonaparte due to her killing Gina out of sheer rage without a second thought. After Gina's death, she burns Gina's shroud at her memorial and vows to find out more about the Mark IV medicine. When Dr. Ohara quickly passes by, Amelia blames her for all the problems but is quickly slapped by her. Later that night, Elizabeth visits her on the roof of the building, telling Amelia that she will definitely get stronger so no one she knows can ever get hurt. But when Elizabeth winds up in a temporary coma due to the high voltage of the electrical shocks she was tortured with, Amelia visits her hospital room and vows to kill the founders of the E-Pandora Project to avenge her comrades. E-Pandora Pandora Rebellion Arc After hearing that all the first generation E-Pandoras would be subjected to Mark IV, Amelia requests that Mark Iv be tested on her only. Her request is rejected and she plans a rebellion, saying that if she should die, she must at least let the world know their suffering. They tearfully hug in Amelia's room. Amelia later asks Andre if she could speak to Elizabeth in private, in which she told her about the next experiment and bid farewell. The scene switches to Block 21, the Mark IV testing place. Amelia tells Rattle to destroy the door. Amelia and an unnamed E-Pandora work to use Mark IV on the rest, but not before asking them if they're ready or not. Breaking out to get the data, Amelia split ways with the other E-Pandoras, later encountering Scarlet Ohara in her office, now full of Stigmata clones made from Maria Lancelot's genetic samples. Scarlet reveals that the E-Pandora Project was to buy time for her own project: creating Type-Maria Pandoras, the 'perfect' solution to combat Novas. She tells Amelia that with the project, both E-Pandoras and the originals (and possibly Limiters too) could enjoy a normal, peaceful life. In anger, Amelia tries to kill Scarlet, only to be electrocuted by a barrier, disconnecting her from her Stigma. However, instead of dying, Amelia slowly turns to a Nova. 11th Nova Clash Arc Amelia, having been rendered unable to synchronize with her stigmata by the control field of Dr. O'Hara, loses control of her stigmas and converts to Nova Form, but she synchronizes with the brainless clonal Stigmata bodies in the lab, and merges with them, becoming a fully formed Nova. Her consciousness was able to communicate with Chiffon Fairchild, telling her that she wants to avenge her fellow E-Pandoras, who were already dispatched by the active duty Pandoras. Amelia almost explodes herself, but Chiffon stopped it mid-way. Abilities As an E-Pandora, Amelia is slightly weaker than the original Pandoras despite her being the strongest of the first-generation E-Pandoras. Like Satellizer, Arnett, and Cassie before her, she is also an Accel-type Pandora, being able to use Double Accel (with Interval) in her mock battle with Elizabeth. Amelia has been also shown to use a minor variant of a Nova Form after pushing herself too much, as shown when Elizabeth realizes she has been fighting unconscious. When she took the Mark IV drug, her abilities were enhanced as she was shown to be able to defeat an unnamed Pandora along with her Limiter. As she was nearing her complete Nova-transformation; Freezing no longer has any effect on her and her posture is becoming more Nova like as noted by Chiffon Fairchild. As she suffers an emotional breakdown after her discovery of the: 'Type-Maria' project lead by Dr. Ohara combined with her exposure to an unknown barrier that should have removed her synchronization to her Stigma, Amelia rapidly transforms into an unknown type of Nova gaining control of the Type-Maria clones; further increasing her power. She also develops an un-named ability to synchronise with any high-synced Stigma ratio Pandora allowing her to transform a Pandora into a Nova remotely and take control of unconscious Pandoras like Satellizer and Rana. She is also able to create a Type-S Nova. Relationships Gina Papleton A fellow E-Pandora and a close friend of Amelia. Rattle A fellow E-Pandora and a close friend of Amelia. Scarlett Ohara Elizabeth Mably At first, Amelia was shown to somewhat loathe Elizabeth, only viewing her as a rich person buying people. Later, after Gina was turned into a Nova Form as a result of the Mark IV medicine, Elizabeth saves Amelia from getting hurt, with Amelia returning the favour. Following Gina's death by Charles, Amelia visits Elizabeth on the roof of the building, Elizabeth telling her she is her friend. Elizabeth's torture and coma which led to her aphephobia (the same condition Satellizer had, with the addition of overreacting and even shivering) later becomes Amelia's drive to put an end to the E-Pandora Project by killing its founders. Trivia *Out of all the E-Pandoras, she has been seen to be the only one to utilize her Volt Weapon without the use of Mark IV. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:E-Pandora